


Uncomfortable

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Drakken, to his extreme embarrassment, has an accident in bed. Even worse, Kimberly spent the night. How would he get out of this with his dignity intact?
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



Dr. Drakken woke up suddenly. He’d been having a dream. A really weird dream. About toilets. So many toilets, and he couldn’t find one that was clean enough to use. He couldn’t find one, and he-

_Oh no_.

Drakken froze as he realized that his bed was wet. Not from sweat, no, of course not!

He’d...he’d wet the bed. He’d wet the bed _while she was here_!

How was he going to explain _this_? It had been a while since the last time he’d done this.

Maybe...maybe he could say Commodore Puddles did it? Or! Could he strip the bed without her noticing? Drakken looked across his obscenely large round bed to look at his girlfriend. Her red hair almost matched the sheets on his bed. His heart clenched at the thought that, even after all the time and effort they both put in to try and get to know each other, then get together, that it could be brought down by a weak bladder.

He couldn’t let that happen! Drakken had to, to figure something out.

...Maybe if he was careful in taking the sheets he could take them and get them washed? Then put them back on in the same way! Yes! That was the way forward! All he had to do…

Drakken carefully bundled up his side of the bed. Then, calling a couple of vines, he tried to carefully lifting her up.

His all-too-eager vines overdid it; they wrapped all around Kim and lifted her high into the air. Before Drakken could correct it, squawking in alarm, Kim woke up.

“What the-?!” she yelped.

“Ah! I’m sorry! I was just...uhm…” Drakken couldn’t say it out loud. He, instead, hurriedly pulled all the sheets to himself and balled them up before setting Kim back down. “Uhm…” Then, eureka! “I noticed that we got crumbs on the sheets last night! It must have been uncomfortable, laying on them! I figured I would wash them before-”

“Drakken, it’s _two in the morning_ ,” Kim pointed out grumpily. He followed her accusatory finger to the clock.

“Well, I mean, technically it’s two twenty-six...and don’t you run on Middleton time?” Drakken asked, shifting the ball of sheets under an arm.

“Not for _summer break_. I need some relaxation from my master’s, so I shifted my sleep schedule-” She cut herself off and peered more closely at him. “Drakken? Why are your pajamas wet?”

Drakken froze for a moment before reflexively looking down. In the rush, he’d forgotten that wetting the bed meant wetting his pajamas too!

“I, ah, dropped water on it?” he stammered.

“We didn’t bring water to bed…”

“Commodore Puddles! He, he must have had an accident!” Drakken exclaimed desperately.

Kim was quiet for a moment. Drakken cringed as he saw a light go on in her eyes. She asked the dreaded question, “Drakken, did you...wet the bed…?”

A lump formed in Drakken’s throat. Hope had fallen out of his head. All that was left was the bald-faced truth. Reluctantly, knowing it was the end, he nodded. His eyes closed as a sigh of defeat escaped his lips.

“Okay. Did you get all the sheets?”

Drakken nearly did a double-take. He looked at Kimberly Anne, surprised to see her so...calm. So with-it. It was like she wasn’t even phased!

“What in the world are you doing?” he asked as she seemed to be examining the embarrassing wet spot on the bed.

“Uh, I’m cleaning up?” She began carefully walking his moat to the bathroom. “You have cleaning stuff in here, don’t you?”

“Under the...sink…” He could do nothing but watch her leave. Drakken was half-expecting her to sneak out through the vents in the bathroom. There was a prickle of surprise when she did, indeed, come back, hands full of cleaning supplies and some tissues from the bathroom. Anger began seeping into his veins. He couldn’t help but snap, “Well?”

Kimberly looked up at him mid-wipe. “Well what?”

“You’re just, just stringing me alone, aren’t you?!” he snarled defensively.

She blinked. “What?”

“You’re laughing at me! You’re, you’re going to go and tell everyone and-” He was cut off from his rant by a finger against his lips. Tears that he didn’t realize were there fell as he looked at Kimberly. Shame immediately ate at his gut at the look in her eyes.

Nothing mean. Nothing cruel, like what he’d had with Shego. It was just...well, slightly pitying. If he hadn’t been so ashamed he would’ve been angry.

“Drakken...I’m not Shego,” Kimberly said slowly. “You had an accident. I’m not going to judge you for an issue like that.”

“It doesn’t happen often!” he yelped. “Just, just every year or so!”

“You don’t have to defend yourself. Really, you don’t.” She wrapped her arms around him. “Drakken, it’s okay.”

Suddenly he couldn’t help himself. He rested his head on Kimberly’s shoulder and cried.

It was so, so awful. He was a full-grown man! He shouldn’t be having accidents like this. That was the sort of thing children did! He wanted to be angry. To rage, to forget it even happened. But he couldn’t. The wet spot on his pajamas and the solid arms around his body kept him from doing it.

“We’ll get this cleaned up, and then we can get back to sleep.” Kimberly pulled back and kissed his forehead.

For not the first time, he thought… “I don’t…” Swallowing, he said, “I don’t deserve…”

“You do so! Look at you!” Kimberly waved at his headboard where all of his awards sat. “You straightened your life out after the Lorwardians! You managed to patent so many things, revolutionize travel for laymen...even earned that long-overdue doctorate!”

“Yes...you’re right.” He shook his head against her shoulder. “You’re right! I’m one of the best! One of the smartest! We’re good together!” Suddenly he couldn’t remember why he was upset, or thinking those mopey thoughts. Him and Kimberly were a great pair! They could defeat anything together! Why had he…?

The feeling of wetness on his crotch reminded him. Oh. Right. His accident. He was feeling the shame starting to creep in again…

He was promptly snapped out of it by the warmth of Kimberly against him. Of her solid shoulder on his head.

Drakken had to calm down. He couldn’t keep going in circles. Kimberly was here. She wasn’t leaving just because he had some bladder problems. She was…

“Uhm...what do...we do now?” he asked tentatively.

“First of all, we finish cleaning up. You need to shower and change your pajamas. I’ll finish cleaning the bed and get the laundry going,” Kimberly said.

“Right. I’ll just…” Drakken pulled away and twiddled his fingers. “So, you aren’t…?”

“Aren’t…?” Kimberly seemed to have no idea what he was going to ask. Which was ridiculous! ...Right?

Deciding to make it obvious, he asked, “You aren’t...going to leave?”

She asked, flabbergasted, “Should I?

“What?! I mean, no! I don’t...want you to go.”

“Then I won’t.” She took the sheets from Drakken. “The laundry room is…?”

“It’s, uhm, down the hall. Downstairs and down the hall,” Drakken corrected.

“Okay.” She smiled. “See? It’s all fine.”

Drakken nodded vaguely as she left. He stood there for a minute processing it all.

He’d done something extremely embarrassing - something Shego would have raked him over the coals for - and Kimberly had barely reacted. Maybe she’d been used to embarrassing things because of her relationship with that buffoon Ron Stoppable? Or...or maybe it just didn’t matter to her.

She loved him, even with all the embarrassing things he does. Somehow. It was...something he wasn’t used to.

He smiled. It was something he wasn’t used to, but he would love to finally get used to it.


End file.
